


【星昴】离家出走（律师x律师，fin.）—《今天是接待访客的日子》番外

by Amber1122



Series: 【星昴】今天是接待访客的日子 [1]
Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber1122/pseuds/Amber1122
Summary: 这里是位于东京近郊的一处私人别墅区，共有八位住客。东京巴比伦/x战记：兽医/樱冢护 x 阴阳师翼年代记：猎人 x 吸血鬼私立堀镡学院：校医 x 教师四月一日侦探事务所：律师 x 律师——咦？今天并不是接待访客的日子——
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Series: 【星昴】今天是接待访客的日子 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614382
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	【星昴】离家出走（律师x律师，fin.）—《今天是接待访客的日子》番外

**Author's Note:**

> 这里是位于东京近郊的一处私人别墅区，共有八位住客。
> 
> 东京巴比伦/x战记：兽医/樱冢护 x 阴阳师  
> 翼年代记：猎人 x 吸血鬼  
> 私立堀镡学院：校医 x 教师  
> 四月一日侦探事务所：律师 x 律师
> 
> ——咦？今天并不是接待访客的日子——

离家出走  
——《今天是接待访客的日子》番外  
律师X律师

从四月一日侦探事务所回来已经过去好几个小时，这间单身公寓的门就仿佛与世隔绝一样，丝毫没有任何会被敲响的迹象。

昴流面朝下把自己陷在柔软的床垫里，脑子里乱七八糟地飘过一堆混乱的画面和可能性。

直接回了别墅？可就算是回一趟别墅，再从那边过来，这个时间也绰绰有余了。  
总不会是根本没打算来？

也不知道是酒精的作用还是这个可能性的存在，总之他感觉更混乱了。掐着太阳穴撑起身体，本来是想去浴室冲个澡，结果又瞥见桌上未喝完的罐装啤酒。怎么还有？他皱眉，回忆了下几个小时之前。  
在四月一日侦探事务所见到星史郎，让他免不得想起前几天的案子在那个男人手下失利的事实，也不知道是在赌气些什么，直接跑路不说，还仿佛离家出走一样没有回别墅。路过便利店的时候脑子一热还打包了一大袋子啤酒回来。上楼的时候，忍不住想，要是在楼道里就遇见那个男人怎么办，结果是他想多了，那个男人根本没来。  
看这架势，那人似乎就压根没有找过来的意思。若不是如此，别说任何一种交通工具，就是爬也该爬过来了。

离家出走这种事，得有人配合着找上门来才能叫离家出走。  
不会被找的，那叫没人要了。

他又粗暴的拉开一罐易拉罐，仰头灌下去半瓶。

从星史郎还担任他指导教授的时候，他就很难认同对方的某些观点。绝对的正义当然不存在，但是如果从本质上就否定这样的论点，连追寻这样的路都被阻止，是不是也太理所当然了。  
越想越乱，那个案子其实只是个导火线。

“你真的要为了一个女人跟我生气？”  
当时是这么说的。  
那个男人笑起来的时候，虽然也会根据本人心情而选择给人如沐春风的感觉还是明天就会横尸街头的感觉，但很显然，他不笑的时候只会更可怕。  
他也是见过小阴阳师和樱冢护的相处模式的，他自问还不到那样病态的程度。  
但是星史郎无论是作为一直以来教导自己的师长，还是在床上掌控自己欲望的恋人，他其实确实是有些怕他的。

这是之前的一个案子，男人出轨在先，一直作为家庭主妇的女人在几乎很大可能拿到高额赔偿金的情况下，男人请了星史郎作为辩护律师，这么一搅和，压根没意识到问题严重性完全不配合自己辩护律师的女人差点一分钱也没拿到。  
当然也可能是女人请的律师太差。  
他是生自己的气。  
好像从以前开始就是这样，他一直没办法赢过这个人。

他并不真的想跟对方吵架，其实从一开始就后悔了，会发展到这样的情况，也只是因为没有台阶下而已。  
面子这种事，想想也真没什么值钱的。  
人家不找上门来怎么办，自己回去呗，还能怎么办。  
反正他也妥协了这么多年了，还真不多这一次两次。

只是，现在已经是晚上八点，差不多一个小时回别墅，正是家里人员最齐全的时候，上班的下班了，睡觉的也该起床了。要同时接受一大家子的人目光洗礼，确实是需要点勇气。

他站起来，摇摇晃晃去开门，刚探出去，还什么都没看清，就被一堆缭乱的烟雾冲进肺里，激起一阵咳嗽。  
他努力眨眨眼，门外站着一个男人，脚底下已经积了一堆烟灰。  
“你怎么……”他花了两分钟来反应这样的突发状况，擦了一把被呛到在眼眶里打转的眼泪，声音听起来有些哑，“不进来？”  
原本盯着对面墙壁出神的男人转过头，淡淡看了他一眼，没说话，只掐灭了手里未燃尽的烟。  
他却被刺到一般，心口蓦地一窒。  
“在楼道里抽烟，会被邻居投诉。”他一边小声说着，一边打开门让开身位。  
男人似乎真的就是来他公寓门口抽烟的，完全没有进门的意思。  
他咬着嘴唇看着对方，两个人在夜晚的楼道里、在烟雾未散干净的空气里无声对峙。  
最后，妥协的当然还是他，他几乎是哀求的去拉男人的手，好在对方并没有避开，这让他感觉稍微好受了那么一点。

“他们可忙着呢，没这个闲心打投诉电话。”  
在被他拉扯进室内的时候，男人突然说了这么一句，他后知后觉的反应过来，对方是在回应他几分钟前的担心。

仔细听，其实很容易分辨出旁边房间里传出来的声音，那种男女之间会做的事，压抑的喘息和难以控制的呻吟。  
这是他还在学生时代租下来的，说是单身公寓，其实只是因为开间比较小。实际上这边多是学生情侣居住，用于干一些无法在学生寝室干的事儿。因为租金比较亲民，隔音也实在是很不敢恭维。

一吵架，就跑到这里来，看起来也颇有些欲盖弥彰的意味。  
想到这里，他一下子从耳根红到脖颈，男人则冷笑着，咔嚓一声，反锁上门。

他们已经很少来这里，平时都是回别墅，那边要啥有啥住起来很舒服，反正是樱冢护的钱，花起来也不心疼。  
屋子里家具很少，除了床连个沙发都没有，看起来虽然久未打扫也很整洁，如果忽略床边散落的一堆酒瓶的话。

男人不动声色地扫视了地上的瓶瓶罐罐一圈，两条眉毛纠在一起。  
他则大概是喝酒壮胆，也或许是破罐破摔，仿佛完全没意识到男人钉在身上越来越危险的视线，只蹭在对方身上，难耐地去解男人的皮带。

男人压住他乱动的手，反剪到身后，十成十的力道让他的手腕瞬间就泛起可怕的红印。  
他被半抱半拉扯的弄进浴室，说是浴室真是有些夸大了，这样开间的公寓留给卫生间和淋浴室的位置是很紧张的，一个人洗的时候还好，两个成年人一起挤进去就觉得，连转身都很困难。

“胳膊抬起来。”男人放开对他的桎梏，拍拍他的肩膀，命令道。  
他听话地抬手低头，T恤兜头被扯了下去。  
看对方这架势是不准备出去了，他试图讲理，“这里太挤了，我一个人可以……”  
“一个人可以把自己搞到宿醉？”男人语气不善地打断他。  
这个人果然是在生气！  
脑子再不清醒，也知道此时忤逆不得，他只得乖乖地由着对方动作。

男人在把他剥干净之后，并不急着脱自己的衣服，反而伸手捏了捏他的臀肉。  
这种屁股在别人手里的感觉，让他迅速回忆起了一些面红耳赤的往事，区别于性的那部分。  
果不其然，男人已经抽了皮带出来，正对折在手上。

“老师……”他喉结做了个吞咽动作，声带抖动，叫出了那个许久不曾唤过的称呼。  
“看来还没忘我是你的老师。”男人轻笑着拍拍他的脸，皮带则点了点洗漱台。  
逃已是万无可能，只得乖乖趴上去，贡献出将要受刑的地方，现在还白嫩的臀瓣，怕是一会儿就要被染色了。

可他已经是成年人了，这人还要这样像训导小孩子一样打他。  
到底是谁为了一个女人跟他生气啊？真是一点也不讲道理。

皮带带着风挥下来，他下意识闭上眼，深吸一口气做好承受风暴开始的准备。  
只听着啪的一声皮带咬上肉体的声音，却没有痛楚袭来。他猛地回头，就见男人左臂上一道触目惊心的红印，并迅速变得青紫。  
这人刚才只是在自己身上试力道，而那力度，似乎一点也不小。

“星史郎……”他颤抖着发声，本能地想要去碰触对方的伤处。  
“别乱动，”男人把他按回去，声音听不出情绪，“好好受着。”

唉，这个晚上，怕是不好过。

——

他不是第一次挨这个男人的打。  
明明于外总是不露喜怒的性子，对谁都温和有礼，待人接物也一直保持着疏离又不失礼貌的样子。  
却在对待他的时候宛如封建帝制下的专制君主。  
他的一切他都要掌控。

他们从不是什么单纯的师生关系，毕竟没有哪个老师会把学生按在床上做一些这样那样的不可描述之事，当然硬要追溯到源头，确实也是他自己主动爬上的这位老师的床。但那或许也只是捕食者的恶趣味而已，胜券在握地享受着只属于自己的猎物投怀送抱。  
而对于他本人，与其说是无法逃离这样的掌控，倒不如说他从未想过从这个男人身边离开，一分一秒都没有。  
他无法忍受没有他的生活。

星史郎作为他的师长，当得是尽心尽责，倾囊相授，别人几年的课程他被半年塞下，之后就被带着实践。错综难辨的案件、细碎复杂的法条，他的老师要他每一个都拆碎吃透，仿佛要他跟上他的脚步是再理所当然的事。他是比普通人聪明，但要达到这位老师的要求却也并不容易，做得不够好的时候比起对方的责罚反而会先被自己的愧疚淹没。早些时候的星史郎还会安慰他，就算真犯了错也只是表示不满地皱眉。  
他又是从什么时候开始打他的呢？

“昴流君，这种时候还能走神？”  
男人抓着他后脑的发逼他仰头，让两个人能在化妆镜里看到彼此。男人的表情似笑非笑，他下意识地抖了一下，这总归不是什么表示善意友好的信号。  
男人虽然问了那样的问题，却显而易见地，对他的答案没有兴趣。

“啊——”  
拉长到几乎变形的惨叫在皮带第一下咬上臀肉的时候毫无防备得泄出。  
质地上乘的牛皮带，对折之后硬度增加，因为使用者的毫不放水而更显可怖。

疼。  
毫不掩饰的疼。  
这个男人当真是下手极黑。  
只一下他就明白，这不是训导、不是情趣，而是一场单纯的泄火。

生气的星史郎先生，十分可怕。  
他的屁股对此有非常深刻的认识。

他小幅度活动了一下麻木的双腿，深吸一口气，集中意志来承受接下来的酷刑，并且咬紧嘴唇不想再泄露任何痛呼。  
这间公寓的隔音实在很让人难以恭维。

“放松！”男人的声音还是那么不冷不淡，皮带戳着他因为紧张而无意识紧绷的臀，“才挨了一下就绷这么紧，还早着呢。”  
那个语调让他心口抽痛，臀部肌肉听话地放松，并同时往男人手里蹭了蹭，无声地讨好。

第二下和第三下是连续不留情地抽在同一侧臀峰上，留下两道可怖的红痕，并以肉眼可见的速度肿了起来。  
人对疼痛有着最本能的反应，他控制不了地挣动着，像是被扔进油锅里的活鱼。

“啊——唔嗯……”  
死咬着嘴唇不叫出声，却也还是压制不了从唇缝泄露出的呻吟。冷汗自额头顺着脸部曲线滑进嘴里，除了汗液的腥咸之外还有一种奇怪的铁锈味在舌尖蔓延开，他这才惊觉嘴唇被咬破了。

糟糕。  
被发现就惨了。  
也顾不得蹭蹭冒火的屁股了，他赶紧伸出舌头把血珠飞快舔进嘴里。

“你再咬自己一下试试。”男人的声音在头顶适时响起。  
本来就理亏，被这么一吓差点一个站不稳跪在地上。他就知道瞒不过，而对方嘴里这个试试他自然是不敢试的。  
嘴唇是不能咬了，叫也不能叫出来，这不知尽头的刑期到底该怎么扛。

皮带第四次舔上臀肉的时候，他已经疼到意识恍惚，眼泪鼻涕糊了一脸，汗珠大滴大滴地往下落。  
剧痛摧毁理智的时候反而控制不了脱缰的回忆。  
第一次挨揍的画面清晰的幻灯片似的在脑海里放映。

那不是他处理的第一个案子，也不涉及什么轰动一时的社会事件。  
那只是一起最普通不过的强奸案。  
甚至于凶手伏法得也非常顺利，当然这也得力于他的能力。宣判下来的时候，由他说服出庭作证的少女低着头表示了感谢。  
事情到这里还一切正常。  
但是，很奇怪啊，自己女儿遭受了这样难以忍受的遭遇，她的父母竟然没有出现在庭审现场，明明是最需要家人支持的时候不是吗？  
再后来，他是从事务所同事的口里听说的，那个出庭作证女孩子死了，从天台一跃而下，整张脸血肉模糊。  
少女的尸检报告上，一切正常。  
但其实，他早已隐约意识到了什么，职业本能让他无法停止对真相的探求。

拜托了相熟的法医终于探知到，死者身上有明显的家暴痕迹，脑海里的片段终于可以还原出事实。  
她的父母，从始至终，都认为被强奸是她的错，认为她给他们丢脸，他们打她，骂她。  
最终，少女选择一了百了。

是你杀死了她。  
脑海里有声音这样说。  
隔着一层皮囊下是罪恶的灵魂，行走在世间的是沾染了血的肉体。  
他已分不清该去往何方，脚下是万劫不复的深渊，抑或是污浊泥泞的沼泽，一步生，一步死。  
扭曲的，虚妄的。  
生而为人的原罪。

他无法从这样的负罪感里挣脱出来。  
是他的老师敏锐地发现了他的异常。

“我会原谅你。”  
当时是这么说的。  
多么狂妄自大的男人，竟然要代替神来宽恕他的罪。

那是这个男人第一次打他，也是这么狠。他也是那时才知道工作只需要动嘴的老师动起手来也是这么吓人。  
但不得不说，身体的疼痛确实让他的内心轻松了不少。  
他被引导着，重新接纳这样的自己。

他需要这个人，来带他走出这片布满荆棘的荒原。  
是星史郎。  
他的老师，他的爱人。  
他是被宽恕的。

再后来，犯错的时候就会被打，通常是皮带偶尔是巴掌。  
现代社会已经不提倡体罚，他自己就处理过很多家暴案，熟知这个过程要如何取证如何辩护，但当刑具亲吻臀肉的时候，他通常也只敢在心里悄悄控诉一句，“暴君”。

“暴君吗？”  
不知何时他已经疼到跪在地上，而疼痛的施加者正蹲下来凑到他耳边，吐出了这样一个词。  
他猛地抬头，对上那双看不出情绪的眼。  
他他他……他刚刚竟然直接说出来了吗？

“呵，”男人冷笑着抖了抖握着皮带的手腕，似乎打人也很累，但很显然他并没有休息的意思，因为他马上接着说，“我总得对得起你给我的称呼。”

“老师……”  
这一声已经是又软又委屈的哭腔。

完了，他不会被打死吧？

——

记不清挨了多少下。  
  
是真的疼，不能出声的念头早不知被扔到哪里，强忍着不晕过去已经耗尽了他所有的意志。  
痛呼和求饶让嗓子喊到破音，他已经顾不得面子那种身外之物，他恨不得不要这个疼得要死的屁股。  
跪趴在地上，两只手扒着男人的裤腿，昂贵的西裤面料被他揪出可怕的褶皱。  
  
“起来。”  
男人提了踢他的腿，不为所动。  
  
一声可怕的空气被划破的呼啸声几乎与这个命令同时落下，但却并没有伴随着预想中的疼。  
他慢慢睁开因恐惧而闭紧的双眼。  
  
是男人凌空挥了下皮带。  
  
纵然刑具没落到身上，他还是抖，没被打死倒是要先被吓死了。  
肉体和心理都怕得厉害。  
唉，他怎么会想要挑战这个人权威的。  
虽说不敢抗命但他已经爬不起来。他拉着对方的裤管仰头看上去，这个男人从始至终都没有笑过。  
  
但就算不笑……  
紧抿的唇、微眯的眼，勾画出线条深邃的轮廓，这个男人的一切都让他着迷。  
真好看啊……  
他想，怎么会有这么好看的人。  
  
布料从手里挣脱，他猛地回神，意识到男人准备离开，也顾不得火烧火燎的屁股了，就着跪姿，他一把抱住男人的腿，“老师……”  
干哑的声音让男人微不可查地皱了下眉。  
“别走……求你……”他什么都无所谓了，在挨揍和让这个男人失望之间毫不迟疑选择了前者。他死死抱着那条腿，眼泪鼻涕都糊在上面，“我……我还受得住……”  
  
男人更深地眯起眼，近视并未让他目光里的残忍打折。任由他的学生跪在地上，哀求地、无助地，像溺水者渴求一块浮萍一样看着他。  
  
终于，男人蹲下来，捏着对方下巴，凑到他耳边，语速缓慢地说，“昴流君，几小时之前，你不打算回家。”  
他被这样的语调刺到全身冰凉，想摇头却因为被桎梏的关系动作几乎看不出来。  
“不回家，”男人摸过他被冷汗浸湿的脸，手指停在干裂的唇上，轻轻吹了一口气，“你准备去哪里？”  
这……这罪名可担不得。  
“我……”他忍着撕裂般的干涩，让声带重新振动发声，“我开门……就是想要回家的。”害怕对方不信似的，他小口喘着气，弱弱地继续解释，“你在哪里，我就去哪里。”  
可以说是十分可怜十分委屈了。  
  
一丝不易察觉的触动从男人紧促的眉间划过，大概过了半分钟，他摇摇头，有些自嘲地笑笑。而后一把捞起跪在地上的人，大步走回卧室，把人扔在柔软的床上。  
  
男人在床边坐下，甫一抬手，他应激性地缩了下脖子，条件反射地后退。  
“过来。”男人皱眉，语气不善。  
他吸了吸鼻子，委屈巴巴地爬过去，趴在对方腿上。  
  
“我们得谈谈这个问题。”  
男人单手压住他乱动的腰，另一只手放在他肿胀到很高的臀上。  
谈是可以谈……可他现在光着两瓣红屁股趴在人家腿上。  
真不知道这怎么谈得来。  
  
“你再离家出走一次试试。”男人一边说还一边恶意地在肿得老高的屁股上扇了一巴掌。  
“啊——”  
虽然比起之前的皮带，这根本就是挠痒，但对经受了酷刑的双臀来说，现在就算落片叶子上去估计也有千斤重。  
试试什么的，死都不敢再试了。  
不得不说，他确实是有些难以形容的小心思，像这样，一次次在底线的边缘试探，也会有种隐隐的兴奋。  
  
“多大人了还哭。”男人抽了纸巾来给他擦脸，顺便还把人往坏里更深地抱了抱。  
“多大人了你还打我……”知道这场刑罚算是结束了，他胆子又大起来，避开递过来的抽纸，非要把眼泪糊在对方干净的衬衫上。  
“不该打吗？”男人低头看他，“说说，为什么打你？”  
他张了张嘴，没说话，羞耻心简直要爆炸。  
男人见他这样，抬起手作势要打。  
他赶紧抱住那只手，不情不愿地开口，“离家出走……”唉，屈打成招，“跟长辈吵架，还……还酗酒……”  
一串罪名列下来，他感觉自己没被打死真是奇迹。  
  
话虽如此，但回头想到这人竟然真舍得下这么黑的手，他又觉得委屈，“你肯定是想打死我。”撅着嘴，鼻涕眼泪又开始往对方身上蹭。  
“……”  
男人也是十分无语，每次都这样，一挨完揍，整个人像是幼稚了十岁。  
不，十年前的皇昴流也不可能像这样撒娇。  
这根本就不是一个人了。  
  
不过，也正好趁着这个机会，有些事情需要讲明。  
他一边揉着青年屁股上的肿块，一边开口，就像聊晚饭吃什么那般随意，“就算真的要死，也是我先……”  
  
他还没说完，手底下的人一下子从他腿上弹起来，也不知道刚刚屁股疼到不想要的人是谁，这动作看起来生龙活虎。  
“你说什么？”青年盯着他，眼睛里满是恐惧，明明挨打也没露出过这种表情。  
“什么？”他只是在闲话家常，这人的反应却像是看到世界末日。  
“你刚刚说了很可怕的话。”  
“可怕吗？”  
“很可怕啊！”  
昴流感觉自己今晚泪腺着实有点发达，又要忍不住开始哭。  
他很清楚樱冢护和阴阳师之间的那些事，也熟知猎人和吸血鬼在次元线里穿梭的纠葛。  
他知道星史郎也同样清楚。  
特别是樱冢护在最终之战里的决定，他不知道阴阳师是怎么走过来的，那样的事，哪怕仅仅想象，都感觉要被漫无边际的绝望压死。

这个男人怎么会突然有这种可怕的想法，这简直……难以形容，这……他从未感觉如此慌乱，他觉得心脏都不会跳了，胸口起伏得越来越厉害。  
最后，他问：“你最近是不是跟樱冢护走太近？”要不然怎么会被传染成这样！  
“哈？”这锅甩得有点技术，男人一时有些不知该说什么。  
“你离他远点！”青年开启无理取闹模式。  
“……”男人有些头疼似的掐了掐眉心，捧起他的脸，认真地说，“那是有特殊能力的人才需要面对的命运，我们只是普通人。”

普通人，只是普通的生活就很不容易了。  
  
“所以，考虑一下不要为这些俗事跟我置气？”男人已经从包里掏出瘀伤药给他涂抹，冰凉的药膏让火热的臀感觉舒服了不少。  
  
所谓俗事啊……其实就是最开始的导火线，那个离婚案。  
他确实是愧疚又自责，他本该为那个可怜的女人讨得一笔应得的补偿金。  
可他却没有办到，这跟对方的辩护律师是不是星史郎没有关系。  
他做得不够好，是他的问题。

“对不起。”他说。  
“告诉我，昴流君，”男人抬起他的下巴，让两人的影像倒映在彼此的双眸中，“你在对谁道歉？”  
是那个可怜的女人，还是……  
“是对你，老师。”他眼睛一眨不眨地看着男人琥珀色的眼，“对不起，弄坏了你的东西。”  
“嗯。”男人对这个答案似乎还算满意，他放缓了手里的动作，在学生的唇上轻触了一个吻，“乖。”  
  
终于上完药，熄掉灯，两个人靠在一起准备睡觉。  
屁股上的火消了不少，他开始不老实地往男人身上蹭，却突然听到黑暗里对方倒抽气的声音。  
他回忆起来，“你的胳膊……”借着月光看到那条骇人的肿痕已经变成紫褐色，“疼吗？”  
“不疼。”男人抽回他眼皮底下的胳膊，“没什么事，赶紧睡吧。”  
“骗人。”他的声音又带上哭腔，“肯定很疼。”  
他终于知道为什么这个人敢下这么黑的手，是因为他先在自己身上试过。

这个人怎么能这么好，他在他怀里磨蹭翻滚，在他身上又摸又蹭，牙齿从锁骨咬到胸肌。  
喜欢得不得了。

“我爱你，星史郎先生。”  
他喃喃自语。  
  
——  
  
早上七八点的太阳暖乎乎地打在身上，他迷迷糊糊睁开眼，宿醉之后的脑袋还有些不太清醒，但昨晚刚挨过揍这件事显然再不清醒也不会忘。  
他小心翼翼地动了下屁股，还好，还不至于爬不起来。  
确认了自身状况之后，他才听到玄关处有声音。  
竖起耳朵仔细听，隐约可以从交谈双方压低的声音里辨别出“家暴”“报警”这样的字眼。  
昨晚自己叫得估计鬼哭狼嚎一样，也怪不得邻居会起疑。  
老师看起来似乎有些麻烦，他作为学生，当然得帮忙啊，你说对不对。  
  
星史郎刚关上门，就被两条胳膊锢住脖子。  
“老师啊……”他的学生软绵绵挂在他身上，脑袋越过颈窝探到他眼前，“需要家暴辩护服务吗？友情折扣哦……”  
“皇律师，”男人反锁上门，笑着提醒他，“我的工资卡在你那里。”  
“唔，也是呢，”他拧着眉，故作为难，“那要怎么办？”  
星史郎意味深长地看着他，学着他重复了一遍，“要怎么办呢？”  
“没办法了，老师。”他眨眨眼，“肉偿吧！”  
这么说着，他踮起脚向掠食者送上了自己的唇。  
  
唉，这世间，除你之外，皆是俗事。  
  
Fin.  
  
樱冢护：真是人在家中坐，锅从天上来。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，喜欢的话请留个kudo和评论吧，那是我坚持下去的动力(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))


End file.
